undertale_au_offspringfandomcom-20200213-history
LoAdInG
There is no Beginning nor is there an End You have no hopes of beating me, UltraSnas! -LoAdInG, right before his evaporation Backstory/Birth The entire creation of LoAdInG was a accident, Error tried to kill Negative and Negative tried to kill Error, As Error warped his strings around Negative and as Negative redyed his death ray, Negative fired his blast and Error suffocated Negative, it caused a massive explosion that filled up the entire Multiverse. Error and Negative looked in shock at what they had created. This thing this monster was completely different from any other Sans that has been seen since the Sanstrosity. At first Error and Negative were getting ready to kill it before Ink came up and prevented them from doing so and suggested they let this thing live on in the Anti-Void. Personality LoAdInG's personality is the most complex and the most predictable. He like his fathers when he gets mad he gliches,but his is alot more powerful this includes his lower half of his body pouring out errors and numbers, his head will start to fly off his body and he will also turn into a complete error sign saying that this system has crashed, do you wish to reboot this device Y/N He loves to smile,but not for the reason you think, LoAdInG likes to smile because it express how he feels towards you. LoAdInG loves his brother PaperJam and never wishes bad intentions upon him. Altough, he iss nowhere as stronk as UltraSans! When he went to end the sad life of LoAdInG, UltraSans needn't had to have to had to blink before LoAdInG was completely evaporateds. Appearance LoAdInG appears to be missing his entire bottom half of his body, this is because he needs a vent to release some of the power that is dormant in his body. He is also a completely black skeleton with one red eye, which is his Gaster eye. His eye sockets along with his mouth are completely transparent. he also wears a black jacket and a dark green shirt. His hands also aren't attached to his body so like Gaster. Unfortunately, he can loose track of his hands. Powers/Abilities Omnipotent Buster This attack is a combo of attack that start off with 10,000 Gaster Blasters trying to ram into one at a time at a speed of about 10 Gaster Blasters per mil second and then goes into a bone attack which starts with some platforming and then goes into a flying section to which LoAdInG will attempt to steal your soul with his bear hands these hands do about 25 Dg per hit and will give you a 50% chance of gaining Karma, this will get faster and faster the more the battle goes on. RelationShips Family * Error!Sans LoAdInG gets along with his father Error,even though Error wants LoAdInG to be the next Destroyer, they get along just fine. * Negative ? * Ink!Sans LoAdInG may have a dad who doesn't get along with Ink,but that doesn't mean he cant. Him and Ink talk,but not all the time. * PaperJam LoAdInG treats PaperJam like his own Papyrus,which he is,PaperJam and His brother LoAdInG are best friends and will always love each other,Even though they argue like Ink and Error alot,but they will always make up and be friends.....for now. * Glitch Glitch is LoAdInG's uncle and he doesn't visit enough as he should,but he's there. Friends * Asthet - He likes Asthet and has a small crush on her. * Chikara!Sans - Thinks he's too much of a smartass * HellishFell - A Pain in the Ass * PaperJam - Too Nice and Outgoing * Goth!Sans - Too innocent and shy Category:Errortale Category:Cross AU Category:Out-codes Category:Skeleton